clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Color
Penguins can choose from a variety of colours (spelled color, colors in the USA) to wear. When a penguin first makes an account, they are asked to pick a free starter colour from 14 options. Colors are also bought from the Penguin Style catalog in the Gift Shop for 20 coins each. When you look for them in your Player Card, you will see them represented by coloured blobs. .]] They are available to members and non-members. As time goes on, it is predicted there will be more colors to choose from. The two newest colors (chosen in votes) are Lime Green (picked in the Color Vote 2006) and Aqua (picked in the Color Vote 2009). This may mean that in 2012 there will be another vote and another in 2015 and so on each 3 years. The colours are as follows, going respectively with the picture: Colors that might come Maroon - A color that was in the Color Vote 2009. It's a dark purple and red mixed together. Silver - Only accessible via Penguin Storm (cheating). Similar to Grey. Gray - Sensei has this color. It is a bait item, and can only be permed. Gold - (might come, but unlikely) Like silver, it is a cheat from Penguin Storm. Rainbow -(maybe coming soon.) Yet another cheat from Penguin Storm and WPE Pro Dark Black - Only found exclusively in .swf files, as it is the null Color. Billybob and Rockhopper has this color, and is not available to normal Penguins. Old Blue - Definently the oldest Color. It was available in Penguin Chat 3, but was not passed on to Club Penguin. It can still be seen around Club Penguin, like the 2 Old Blue penguins at the start of Catchin' Waves, Gary the Gadget Guy, or the Penguins at the end of Sled Racing. Beige - Something like tan, it is one of the many client-side effects of Trainers. White - The only way to appear white as white is to wear the Snow costume, otherwise it does not exist. Magenta - Magenta is a Dark Pink. Bronze - This is a Brown. It is like a golden brown. Lavender - Was in both Color Vote 2006 and Color Vote 2009. It lost in both. It's a bait item. Colour Votes *In the Color Vote of 2006, they debated Lime Green and Lavender. Lime Green won. *The winner to the Color Vote 2009 was Aqua, which can be bought in the Penguin Style Catalog today. *Lavender, once again, appears and loses to another color. Lavender was in 2nd place. Some penguins think there will be another Color Vote in the future. Trivia *In November 2006, penguins voted on whether they wanted Lavender or Lime Green in the Club Penguin Times. Lime Green was chosen and a member party was held in the Dojo. A lime green cape was given away. *You can see light blue, orange, lime green, and yellow penguins all the time on the Club Penguin main page. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party most penguins wear green, dark green, or lime green. *In the Penguin Style Catalog, the spelling of the word was changed from "Colour" to "Color" by popular demand. *Lavender is a bait item on cheating programs such as Penguin Storm. Please do not do this, since it will get you banned forever. *There was a poll from July 24–29, 2009 for the colors Aqua, Maroon, and Lavender. On August 6 it was confirmed Aqua won, and on August 7 it could be bought at the Gift Shop. *Dark Black is used in .swf games. *A few months after the 2009 poll, Aqua was made a starting color. *The Club Penguin Team have updated all games so you can see your penguin in Aqua. *There was no aqua party, nor a free aqua item, unlike the Lime Green Party 2006. *When the Club Penguin Blog released a You Decide poll with a picture of three gray penguins in gnome costumes, many penguins expected gray to be released as a new color. However, Screenhog posted that they used gray penguins in examples as gray is "neutral", and goes with any color (e.g. If they used a yellow penguin to make a shirt, then the shirt might not look good with any color other than yellow) *If ten or more penguins of the same color are in the Night Club at one time, the Night Club's lights will change to the majority of penguins wearing the color. *Old Blue was only obtainable in Rocketsnail's Penguin Chat 3. *The Penguin Style color page is always updated whenever there is a new color. However, the penguins' color changed from yellow to orange in March 2008 for an unknown reason. * Many penguins were upset because the Light Blue and Aqua looked very similar. Maroon was said to be winner by a source online who said Aqua was even voted by a moderator. *Once the Easter Egg Hunt 2012 started, many penguins on the server Sleet were spotted wearing the color White. See also *Lime Green Party 2006 *Old Blue *Penguin *2009 Color Vote *Aqua *Penguin Storm Category:Misc. Category:Items Category:Club Penguin * Category:Misc. Category:Items Category:Club Penguin * Category:Article